When White Become Red
by dazzledaisy
Summary: Jika merah adalah cinta dan putih adalah persahabatan. Ketika merah mewarnai putih, apakah itu berarti cinta akan merubah segalanya? Merubah takdir yang telah ditentukan untuk mereka? Another Wonkyu fanfic.. GS. Read n Review please...


Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (F)  
Choi Siwon (M)  
Leeteuk (M)

Pair: WonKyu (?)

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS.

Genre: Hurt.

Rated: T

Don't like? Don't read!

P.O.V orang kedua

**WHEN WHITE BECOME RED**

**Ketika kau sanggup melupakannya,**

**Menghapus semua bayang dan kenangannya,**

**Apakah di saat itu ia akan melihatmu?**

**Seperti saat ini, saat kau menghapus semua tentangnya**

Hembusan angin senja menyapamu lembut, menerbangkan ujung-ujung rambutmu yang tergerai dengan sebuah jepit biru sebagai penghias. Semburat merah mewarnai langit taman yang kau kunjungi sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Mungkin tak berapa lama lagi langit akan berubah gelap, membiarkan sang matahari menerangi bagian bumi yang lain dan membiarkan sang bulan berganti menyinarinya.

Matamu terpejam lama… Menikmati wangi mawar yang terbawa angin atau mungkin merasakan sapaan lembut sang angin. Atau…

**Kau menghindar melihat pemandangan tak jauh di depanmu…**

Kau masih memejamkan kedua matamu, menampakkan lentik bulu mata yang memperjelas keindahan wajahmu. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka…

Setetes air matamu turun, menyambut apa yang terlihat pertama kali di depanmu.

**Dia, dia yang tengah berdiri disana…**

**Dia yang tengah tersenyum lembut…**

Kau pun ikut tersenyum, namun senyuman perih. Senyuman yang sarat kepedihan yang semakin lama menjadi tawa, tawa menyedihkan.

Kau tertawa, menertawakan dirimu sendiri yang begitu kasihan dan tak berdaya oleh cinta.

Cinta?

Kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang kini tengah kau amati? Orang yang selama ini entah menganggapmu ada atau tidak? Orang yang buatmu melambung namun terhempas kala itu juga?

Kau membaringkan tubuhmu, merasakan lembutnya rerumputan. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, mencoba menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar. Saat ini, kau berharap telingamu tak dapat mendengar sesaat. Berharap kau tak mendengar suara mereka.

"_Baby_, bagaimana rencana kita minggu depan? Appa dan umma sudah setuju?"

Kau yakin, sangat yakin siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara berat namun lembut yang dulu pernah menyapamu ramah.

Setetes air matamu turun kembali. Kau memasang _headset_ di telingamu dan memutar sebuah lagu keras-keras, mencoba sebisa mungkin tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

Kau amati detik-detik ketika kegelapan mulai menyelimuti langit. Dan kini, sang langit telah benar-benar mengikhlaskan matahari digantikan bulan.

**Namun kau bukanlah langit**.

Kau tidak dapat mengikhlaskan ia pergi dan digantikan orang lain. Dan meskipun ia pergi, tak akan ada yang dapat menggantikannya meski berkali ia mencobanya.

.

.

"Ayo pulang," sebuah suara lembut membuat kedua matamu yang tadi terpejam terbuka. Kau merasakan sebuah jaket telah menutupi tubuhmu, "Leeteuk _oppa_?"

"Kamu mau sampai kapan seperti ini?" pertanyaan itu buatmu bungkam. Tentu saja kau tahu, kalimat 'seperti ini' bukan berarti duduk-duduk di taman setiap harinya hingga senja datang. Lebih dari itu…

"…"

"Kuharap ini yang terakhir kalinya," Leeteuk menarik tanganmu dan membawamu ke dalam dekapannya. Dekapan hangat seorang kakak, "Masih banyak cowok lain yang lebih baik dan lebih pantas mendapatkan cintamu. _Oppa_ tidak ingin kamu seperti ini, lupakan dia"

Kau tersenyum perih mendengar permintaanmu kakakmu. Kakak yang selama ini selalu melindungimu dan menjagamu.

**Ya, andai bisa tentu saat ini kau sudah melupakannya.**

"_Kajja,_" kau melepas pelukan Leeteuk dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Bukan maksudmu untuk menghindar, hanya saja kau tahu, kakakmu sudah bosan dan lelah dengan semua jawaban dan alasan yang kau berikan. Dan tentu saja, kau tak ingin membuat kakakmu satu-satunya itu khawatir.

.

.

"Kamu mau beli apa lagi buat besok?" Leeteuk menegcek sebuah kantong plastik di tangannya, kalian baru saja selesai berbelanja untuk acara perayaan ulang tahunmu besok.

"Hhmm, apa ya? Oh iya, mawar merah!"

"Buat apa?"

"Hhhmm,, buat dipasang di kamar,"

"Kamu duduk disini, jagain belanjaan, _Oppa_ ke seberang dulu beli mawar,"

"_Oppa_ aja yang duduk, aku sekalian mau beli buket buat _umma_," kau bersiap menyeberang ketika sebuah tangan menahanmu.

"Hati-hati," kau tersenyum, memaklumi rasa _possessive_ kakakmu yang terkadang berlebihan.

"_Oppa_, cuma seberang jalan," _namja_ itu tersenyum namun sedikit ganjil. Kau melepas pegangan tangannya dan menyeberang jalan.

Tak sampai setengah jam, kau sudah keluar dari sebuah toko bunga sambil membawa 5 tangkai mawar merah dan buket bunga mawar putih yang sederhana namun terlihat anggun. Kau melihat _oppa_mu tengah duduk bersandar dengan _headset _terpasang di telinganya, bibirmu tersenyum.

Leeteuk yang melihatmu, ikutan tersenyum dan melambai. Kau bersiap menyeberang, menunggu sepinya lalu lintas yang padat.

Jarum jam pendek menunjuk angka 8 sementara jarum panjangnya bersiap menuju angka 3. Cukup lama kau berdiri. Karena tak kunjung sepi kau memberi isyarat pada kakakmu agar berjalan pulang ke rumah lebih dahulu begitu pula dengan dirimu. Kau memilih menyeberang di jembatan penyeberang yang letaknya sedikit agak jauh dari situ namun masih dalam 1 jalur menuju rumah.

Kau menyusuri trotoar yang mulai padat akan manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang. Sesekali dirimu memandangi orang-orang di sekitarmu, tak ada yang kau kenal.

Langkahmu terhenti beberapa meter sebelum jembatan penyeberang, matamu menangkap sesosok _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan. Kau tahu ia akan menyeberang, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatianmu. Sosok itu, sosok yang menghilang di taman tadi.

Tanpa sadar, kau memandanginya lekat-lekat dari belakang. _Namja_ itu menengok kanan-kiri, setelah memastikan aman untuk menyeberang ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberang.

"Siwon!" seseorang memanggil _namja_ itu dengan lantang. _Namja_ itu menoleh ke belakang dan melambai pada seorang gadis yang tadi memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada gadis itu, dan kau pun juga tersenyum, namun perih.

Kau melanjutkan langkahmu yang sempat terhenti, tak ingin terluka lebih jauh lagi.

**Benar, kau harus melupakannya mulai detik ini. Melupakan segala tentangnya.**

'Tiinn tiiinn!' suara klakson truk yang cukup nyaring menghentikan langkahmu. Matamu menangkap kendaraan besar itu melaju cukup kencang dan matamu juga menangkap sosok Siwon yang terdiam membeku di tengah jalan, di depan truk itu.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

.

.

'Bruuk!'

Terdengar suara sesosok tubuh jatuh mengenai aspal jalanan yang keras. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu membeku, _shock_ atas apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Truk besar tadi meluncur beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Sang supir keluar dari kursi belakang kemudi dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dihampirinya tubuh yang terpental beberapa meter dari lokasi tabrakan tadi. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahi sang supir.

Beberapa orang mulai berani bergerak setelah memastikan bahwa mereka tidak sedang bermimipi buruk menjadi saksi sebuah kecelakaan yang mengenaskan karena sang korban tengah benar-benar ada di depan mereka dan butuh bantuan. Terbayang di wajah mereka genangan darah yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan membasahi pakaian sang korban. Akhirnya, salah satu dari mereka ada memberanikan diri menyentuh leher korban untuk mengecek denyutnya.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!" sebuah teriakan mengembalikan kesadaran semua orang di situ. Beberapa dari mereka langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menguhubungi ambulans dan polisi.

"Bertahanlah, kumohon!" seseorang menyeruak di antara kerumunan itu, menyingkirkan orang yang tadi mengecek denyut korban. Tak ia pedulikannya darah yang membasahi pakaiannya, ia mengangkat kepala dari tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu. Matanya menangkap pandangan mata dari sosok yang tengah berada di dekapannya mengerjap lemah sebelum akhirnya terpejam.

**Dan pada akhirnya, dapatkah kau melupakannya?**

**Jika tidak,**

**Masih sanggupkah kau bertahan dalam permainan takdir ini?**

"Kumohon, bertahanlah…," isakan itu kini terdengar jelas. Beberapa orang tampak menutup hidung dan mulutnya, menghindari bau anyir darah dan menutupi air mata mereka yang nyaris turun melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. 2 sosok manusia di depan mereka dimana yang satu menangis histeris dan terus memohon sementara yang satu lagi terdiam tak bergerak.

**Mereka menjadi saksi dimana cinta bertahan bahkan jika itu adalah saat-saat terakhir.**

"Mawar putihnya…" gumaman heran itu terdengar salah satu dari mereka.

Ya, bunga mawar putih itu telah berubah menjadi merah pekat oleh darah. Darah yang pekat, menjadikan warna putihnya tertutup.

**Jika merah adalah cinta, dan putih adalah persahabatan. Ketika merah mewarnai putih, apakah itu berarti cinta akan merubah segalanya? Merubah takdir yang telah ditentukan untuk mereka?**

**Namun ini bukanlah dongeng, dimana cinta merubah alur dari cerita yang tertulis untuk mereka…**

.

.

Suara denyut jantung dari peralatan rumah sakit memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Empat orang yang ada di situ memasang wajah tegang, sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu mereka memasuki ruangan itu namun belum juga ada yang bersuara. Hanya terdengar isakan sang umma dari seseorang yang kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

Terbayang di wajah mereka bagaimana paniknya mereka tadi ketika tiba di rumah sakit dan langsung menuju ruang UGD. Bagaimana ketika dokter bedah keluar dari tuang UGD dan mengatakan bahwa prosentase keselamatan pasien kian menipis seiring dengan semakin banyaknya darah yang hilang.

Memang, mereka cukup lega karena sesaat setelah itu mereka masih dapat melihat sosok itu didorong keluar menuju kamar rawat. Mereka sedikit lega karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk mendengar detak jantungnya meski dokter menyatakan sosok itu dalam keadaan koma. Ya, harapan sekecil apapun akan mereka syukuri.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu terjadi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kesadaran dari sesosok tubuh yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tidak adanya peningkatan kondisi, bahkan terkadang terjadi penurunan dan membuat dokter kalang kabut karena beberapa kali kehilangan detak jantungnya.

Seorang _namja_ tengah duduk di sofa ruang rawat dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ya, jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, namun mata _namja_ itu tak kunjung terpejam. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada peristiwa seminggu yang lalu.

Matanya terus memandangi sosok yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Terbayang jelas di kepalanya bagaimana senyum terakhir yang ia lihat dari bibir tipis sosok lemah itu. Bagaimana ketika ia lengah dan meloloskan permintaan sosok lemah itu untuk pergi seorang diri. Bagaimana ketika ia mencoba menghalau perasaan ganjil yang tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya saat pegangan tangannya dilepas sosok lemah itu.

Dan mata itu akhirnya kembali meneteskan air mata. Ia menangis untuk takdir yang menggariskannya untuk berpisah sementara atau mungkin selamanya dengan seseorang yang amat ia cintai. Ia menangis untuk kecerobohannya hingga sosok itu dalam keadaan seperti saat ini. Ia menangis untuk segala penyesalannya dan tindakannya yang menurutnya membuat sosok itu celaka.

Tangannya memukul-mukul bantal di dekatnya, mencoba melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ia kesal karena melepas sosok itu walau untuk sementara. Ya, andai waktu dapat diputar. Ia akan mencegah sosok itu keluar dari rumah, mencegahnya pergi dari sisinya, mencegahnya menyeberang jalanan yang membawanya kesini. Dan tentu saja…mencegah pertemuan sosok itu dengan seseorang yang menurutnya secara tidak langsung menjadi penyebab sosok itu mengalami kecelakaan itu. Mencegah adiknya bertemu dengan seorang Siwon yang membuat hati adiknya terjerat dalam pesona _namja_ itu.

**Bukankah penyesalan itu selalu datang di akhir waktu?**

**Dan bukankah waktu tak dapat diputar kembali?**

**Lalu, untuk apa ia menyesalinya?**

**Untuk apa ia mengharap sesuatu yang tak mungkin?**

.

.

"Nnggg…" sebuah gumaman tak begitu jelas membuat kedua orang di ruangan itu terkejut. Meskipun gumaman itu amat pelan, namun cukup jelas terdengar mengingat sunyinya ruangan itu karena tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara.

"Kyuhyun?" kedua orang itu mendekat ke ranjang secara bersamaan dan memanggil sesosok tubuh lemah yang mulai membuka mata secara bersamaan. Kelegaan dan kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari raut wajah mereka.

Kau membuka matamu perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menerangi ruangan itu. Iris coklatmu menangkap dua _namja_ di sisi kanan dan kirimu, tanganmu bergerak melepas bantuan pernafasan yang menurutmu mengganggu.

"Kyuhyun…?" sebuah suara lembut dari sisi kirimu buatmu menoleh. Kau terkejut, sosok yang memanggilmu itu langsung memelukmu erat.

"Leeteuk _Oppa_?" bahu sosok itu kau rasakan bergetar, ia menangis!

"Terima kasih, kau kembali… Terima kasih Tuhan…," _namja_ itu akhirnya melepas pelukannya setelah ia rasa adiknya itu sudah cukup sesak nafas karena pelukan eratnya.

Kau tersenyum, mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran di wajah _oppa_mu.

"Kyuhyun…," sebuah suara lain dari sisi kananmu buatmu menoleh. Kau melihat sosok yang terasa asing olehmu. Sosok itu tersenyum manis, senyum yang terasa hangat namun juga menyakitkan untukmu. Tapi kau tak tahu mengapa begitu…

Ia memelukmu, erat… amat erat…

**Namun, jika kau dapat melupakannya,**

**Permainan takdir seperti apakah yang menunggu kalian?**

"Kau… siapa?" dan tubuh _namja_ itu membeku di pelukanmu. Perlahan, ia melepas pelukan itu dan memandangmu tak percaya.

"Kyuhyun… kau ingat _oppa_ kan?" kau memandang kakakmu dan kemudian mengangguk. "Kau ingat dia?" kau melihat kakakmu menunjuk _namja_ yang tadi memelukmu.

"Dia…siapa?" _namja_ yang ditunjuk kakakmu pucat mendengar jawabanmu.

"Kau tak mengingatku?"

"Haruskah?"

"Kyuhyun, dia Siwon… Siwon yang sudah kamu selamatkan dari kecelakaan, Siwon yang selalu kamu lihat di taman waktu senja. Kamu ingat?" kau menatap kakakmu dan berusaha mengingat, namun nihil.

"Siwon? Siwon siapa…?" dan dunia terasa runtuh bagi seorang Siwon.

**Sekejam itukah takdir, memainkan perasaan manusia?**

**Ya, ia tahu ia bodoh karena mengharap sesuatu yang tak mungkin,**

**Namun itulah harapannya saat ini…**

**Berharap waktu dapat diputar kembali…**

**Berharap ia dapat mencegah apa yang terjadi saat ini…**

**Berharap cinta yang terlepas itu dapat ia genggam saat ini…**

**Berharap gadis yang ia cintai kembali mengingatnya…**

**Berharap… harapan gadis itu untuk melupakannya dapat ditarik kembali…**

**Tapi, bukankah waktu tak dapat diputar kembali?**

**Dan lagi-lagi, permainan takdir yang baru harus mereka jalani…**

**END**

Selesai pengeditan secara kilat...

Maaf buat readers yang sepertinya ceritanya sering saya gantungkan endingnya...

#Jangan gantung saya…

Jujur, saya lagi mood bikin cerita dengan end menggantung…

#galau… eh, merana dink…

Mungkin besok kalau lagi mood happy ending saya buat cerita oneshoot yang happy ending…

Maaf untuk "Still Love You" yang belum update-update..

At last, sangat mengharap kritik dan saran dari teman2…

Thanks and see you for next story…

Makasih yang udah review **Saranghae**:

**siscaMinstalove, santkyu, Okta1004, FiWonKyu0201, WKS0711, BelieveInWONKYU, Guest, Choihyun93, ratnasparkyu, guest, Irmawks, cho-i chahyun, rikha-chan, evil kyu, shakyu**


End file.
